In the context of an evolved universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN), a dual-connectivity architecture may generally enable user equipment (UE) to establish concurrent data connectivity with a master evolved node B (MeNB) and a secondary evolved node B (SeNB). If a dually-connected UE is required to observe a single radio resource control (RRC) state that applies to both the MeNB and the SeNB, then it may be desirable that the dually-connected UE observe an RRC_Connected state if it is using its data connectivity with either or both of the MeNB and the SeNB. As such, if the MeNB is responsible for managing the RRC state of the dually-connected UE, then the MeNB may require information regarding the dually-connected UE's use of its data connectivity with the SeNB. However, in conventional systems, the MeNB may have no way of obtaining such information, and thus may be unable to manage the RRC state of the dually-connected UE in such a way as to properly account for data activity between the UE and the SeNB.